Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version)
Power Rangers Hyper Force is based on the upcoming tabletop game of the same name in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Sypnopsis Power Rangers Hyper Force is set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy. A team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scotts, and with the show's Game Master, Malika Lim, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras (and faces) along the way. Characters Rangers Veteran Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Game Master (portrayed by Malika Lim) *Alpha 55 *Zordon *Ernie *Abigail *Diana *M *Chaz Winchester IV *Anton Mercer *Hayley Ziktor *Billy *Merlin *Richard *Mystic Mother *Shelby *Adonis Washington *Detective Keanu Song *Dr. Luce Vasquez *Bianca *Mrs. Shih *Mr. Shih *Josh *Spencer *Jocelyn *Rory *Chief Pattel *Ransik *Nadira Villains *The Alliance **The Leader *Candius Cornicus *Volcanus *Shiburai *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Scorpina *Pudgy Pig *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Venjix Virus *Lord Duradel *Cyrus Rikter *Tenaya 18 *Sheriff Lead *Kilobyte *General Shifter *General Crunch *Professor Cog *Buzzkill *Krampus *Perfume Pony *Mesogog *Primator *Captain Pegs *Napoleon Wretch *A-Squad Rangers *Pyroblazer *Laguna *Cydroid *Footskulls *Sinsects *Putty Patrollers *Super Putty Patrollers *Z-Putty Patrollers *Grinders *Cyburglars *Naughties *Morgana La Fey *Raptor *Lord Fear *Hakon *Lazarus *Karveron *The Red Dragon Arsenal *Hyper Force Morphers *Hyper Blade Blasters *Hyper Force Vortex Blaster **Iapetus Claws **Oceanus Blades **Coeus Shield **Hyperion Bow **Crius Hammer *Iapetus Blaster *Oceanus Trident *Coeus Axe *Hyperion Scythe *Crius Cannon *Prometheus Saber *Cronus Laser *Selene Lance *Asteria Talons *Scorpius Boomerang Zords Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Chronos Hyperforce Megazord **Lion Hyper Zord **Serpent Hyper Zord **Cerberus Hyper Zord **Ram Hyper Zord **Phoenix Hyper Zord *Hyper Strike Megazord **Rhino Hyper Zord *Pegasus Megazord **Pegasus Hyper Zord *Gemini Megazord **Wolf Hyper Zord **Tiger Hyper Zord *Scorpius Megazord **Scorpion Hyper Zord Episodes #'Welcome to Time Force Academy' #'It's Morphin Time!' #'Whatever Happened to Scorpina?' #'Aisha Campbell Returns!' #'We Need Megazord Power!' #'Vesper's Betrayal' #'It's Boom Time' #'Holiday Special Featuring Santa!' #'Dr. Tommy Oliver Returns!' #'Family' #'A Ranger in King Arthur's Court' #'Save Marv' #'What Happened to Rita Repulsa?' #'SPD Emergency' #'Absorption' #'Homecoming' #'Director Ransik' #'Episode 18' #'Episode 19' #'Episode 20' #'Episode 21' #'Episode 22' #'Episode 23' #'Episode 24' #'Episode 25' Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Marv: It's Morphin Time!" All: "Hyper Force, GO!" *Marv: Hyper Force Red! Ready! Power up! *Eddie: Hyper Force Blue! Ready! Power up! *Vesper: Hyper Force Black! Ready! Power up! *Chloe: Hyper Force Pink! Ready! Power up! *Jack: Hyper Force Yellow! Ready! Power up! *Seth: Hyper Force Green! Ready! Power up! *Ricky: Hyper Force White! Ready! Power up! *Misty: Hyper Force Orange! Ready! Power up! *Amber: Hyper Force Purple! Ready! Power up! *Finlay: Hyper Force Gold! Ready! Power up! *Marv: Iapetus Lion! Hyper Force Red! *Eddie: Oceanus Serpent! Hyper Force Blue! *Vesper: Coeus Cerberus! Hyper Force Black! *Chloe: Hyperion Phoenix! Hyper Force Pink! *Jack: Crius Ram! Hyper Force Yellow! *Seth: Prometheus Rhino! Hyper Force Green! *Ricky: Cronus Pegasus! Hyper Force White! *Misty: Asteria Tiger! Hyper Force Orange! *Amber: Selene Wolf! Hyper Force Purple! *Finlay: Scorpius Scorpion! Hyper Force Gold! *Marv: Hyper acolytes from the future! All: Power Rangers Hyper Force! *Marv: Hyper Force, GO! *Lady Guinevere: "Wind above me!" *Sir Edward Banks II: "Water around me!" *Sir Lancelot: "Light beyond me!" *Sir Galahad: "Earth beneath me!" *Sir Percival: "Forest before me!" *King Arthur: "Fire within me!" Gallery Heroes MarvinHF.png|Marvin Shih Red_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Marv the Red Hyper Force Ranger Iapetus_Lion.png|Marvin the Red Hyper Force Ranger EddieHF.png|Eddie Banks Blue_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Eddie the Hyper Force Blue Ranger Oceanus_Serpent.png|Eddie the Hyper Force Blue Ranger Vesper.png|Vesper Vasquez Black_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Vesper the Hyper Force Black Ranger Coeus_Cerberus.png|Vesper the Hyper Force Black Ranger ChloeHF.png|Chloe Ashford Pink_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Chloe the Hyper Force Pink Ranger Hyperion_Phoenix.png|Chloe the Hyper Force Pink Ranger Jack.png|Jack Thomas Yellow_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Jack the Hyper Force Yellow Ranger Crius_Ram.png|Jack the Hyper Force Yellow Ranger GreenRangerJace.png|Seth Reynolds hyperforce_green_ranger_by_greencosmos80-dbsg4xo.jpg|Seth the Hyper Force Green Ranger Alpha 55.png|Alpha 55 Reid.Chris_.jpg|Payton Hoover White Hyper Force Ranger.png|Ricky the White Hyper Force Ranger Hyper Force Morpher.png|Hyper Force Morphers KoltenPent.png|Finlay McIntyre Gold Hyper Force Ranger.png|Finlay the Gold Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_weapons_by_greencosmos80-dbt63ua.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons MistyandAmber.png|Misty and Amber Fisher Orange and Purple Hyper Rangers.png|Misty and Amber the Hyper Force Orange and Purple Rangers LionHyperZord.png|Red Lion Hyper Zord CerberusHyperZord.png|Black Cerberus Hyper Zord SerpentHyperZord.png|Blue Serpent Hyper Zord RamHyperZord.png|Yellow Ram Hyper Zord PhoenixHyperZord.png|Pink Phoenix Hyper Zord Chronos Hyperforce Megazord.png|Chronos Hyperforce Megazord Hyperforce_zords_by_greencosmos80-dbsi3ff.jpg|Hyper Force Zords and Megazords PegasusZord.png|PegasusZord Pegasus Megazord.png|Pegasus Megazord Gemini Zords.png|Tiger and Wolf Zords Gemini Megazord.png|Gemini Megazord hyperforce_weapons_wave_2_by_greencosmos80-dbt6892.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons (Wave 2) Jen profileprfanonwiki.jpg|Jen Scotts Prtf-pink.png|Time Force Pink Ranger MMPR Aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Aisha the Yellow Ranger Ellen Wong as Trini5.png|Trini Kwan MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Tomax2.jpg|Tomax Oliver Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger Jason.png|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-red.png|Jason the Red Ranger MMPR2_Kim_S2.png|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-pink.png|Kimberly the Pink Ranger Black-Ranger-Power-Rangers-Zack-Taylor-f.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black.png|Zack the Black Ranger Adampark.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-black.png|Adam the Black Ranger 02_Mighty_Morphin'___Billy_Cranston_01.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-blue.png|Billy the Blue Ranger tommy_oliver_cadmus_clone.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-white.png|Tommy the White Ranger (Cadmus clone) Rocky DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red.png|Rocky the Red Ranger (Cadmus clone) Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers JunglefuryRangers.jpg|Power Rangers Jungle Fury JungleFuryRangers3.png|Power Rangers Jungle Fury Gem.png|Gem Prrpm-gold.png|Gem the Gold Ranger Gemma.jpg|Gemma Prrpm-silver.png|Gemma the Silver Ranger 3472ffd86734e792aaab0e79987e0574.jpg|Power Rangers RPM Santa_Claus_Battlizer.png|Santa Claus (Battlizer) Tommy-DT.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prdt-black.jpeg|Tommy the Black Dino Thunder Ranger Dino_Thunder_Rangers.jpg|Dino Thunder Rangers Krista the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Krista the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger Jermaine the Green Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Jermaine the Green Dino Thunder Ranger White_Battle_Knight.png|Lady Guinevere the White Battle Knight Blue_Battle_Knight.png|Sir Edward Banks II the Blue Battle Knight Orange_Battle_Knight.png|Sir Lancelot the Orange Battle Knight Red_Battle_Knight.png|King Arthur the Red Battle Knight Silver_Battle_Knight.png|Sir Galahad the Silver Battle Knight Garrett.png|Sir Percival the Bronze Battle Knight Merlin mystic knights of tir na nog .jpg|Merlin Joe the Silver Time Force Ranger.png|Joseph "Joe" Shih Joe.png|Joseph "Joe" Shih Prtf-silver.png|Joe the Silver Time Force Ranger PRMF-MysticForceRangers.jpg|Mystic Force Rangers MF-MysticFate.jpg|Mystic Force Rangers Mystic-Mother-Rita-Repulsa.jpg|Mystic Mother Sentai Kakurangers.jpg|Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers PinkAlienRanger.jpg|Cestria the Pink Alien Ranger Kaku-Green.png|Hydris the Green Alien Ranger Silver Alien Ranger.png|Argentias the Silver Alien Ranger Rocky-Zeo.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Prz-blue.png|Rocky the Blue Zeo Ranger power rangers zeo team2.png|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.jpg|Power Rangers Turbo Prt-white.png|Amanda the White Turbo Ranger Prt-black.png|Reggie the Black Turbo Ranger Prt-bluesenturion.png|Blue Senturion Prt-phantom.png|Zador the Phantom Ranger Power_Rangers_In_Space.png|Space Rangers Space-Purple-ranger.png|Karone the Purple Space Ranger Zordon dark fortress.jpg|Zordon Ernie.png|Ernie 07 Lost Galaxy - Galaxy Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Prlg-magna.png|Mike the Magna Defender PowerRangersLightspeedRescue-1.jpg|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Time.jpg|Power Rangers Time Force Wild Force Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Wild Force 1190711 640px.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Storm Kapri and marah new wind rangers by andr uril-d5wijpg.jpg|Kapri and Marah the Pink and Orange Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja-Black.png|Eric McKnight the Black Ninja Storm Ranger Tally the White Ranger.png|Tally Merritt the White Ninja Storm Ranger Kyle the Gold Ranger.png|Kyle Bryant the Gold Ninja Storm Ranger 20101022004214!Turboranger.jpg|Power Rangers Turbine Racers Turbo-greenmale.png|Liam the Green Turbine Ranger Turbo-purple.png|Alyson the Purple Turbine Ranger Rocket Turbo.PNG|Paul the Rocket Turbine Ranger Turbo-white.png|Barry the White Turbine Ranger CosmicRacerRanger.jpg|Cosmic Turbine Ranger Fiveman001.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green Supersonic Ranger.png|Tyrone the Green Supersonic Ranger 180px-BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad DavidTrueheart.jpg|David Trueheart Green Eagle Ranger.png|David the Green Eagle Ranger Lisa Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple Vulture Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Jennifer-Tung.jpg|Wilana Mizuno Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Wilana the Pink Peacock Ranger Jesse 2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Eddie Alvarez.jpg|Amuro Cronos SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Amuro the Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Amuro (Warrior Form) PRNS-NinjaSteel.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel 7 Ninja Steel Rangers.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel).jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Red-Ninja-Steel-Ranger-Mick.png|Mick Kanic the Red Ninja Steel Ranger Red-Ninja-Steel-Ranger-Dane.png|Dane Romero the Red Ninja Steel Ranger Jessica Scott.jpg|Jessica "Jess" Crawford Ninja_Steel_Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Jess the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger SPD_Rangers.png|Power Rangers SPD Prspd-nova.png|Nova the SPD Nova Ranger Prspd-gold.png|Amelia the SPD Gold Ranger S.P.D. Purple Ranger.png|Kylie the Purple SPD Ranger S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|Bolie the Quantum SPD Ranger Prspd-boom.png|Boom the SPD Orange Ranger OO-rangers.jpg|Overdrive Rangers Power-rangers-samurai-blue-gold.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai MegaforceRangers.jpg|Megaforce Rangers Prm-green2.png|Orion the Green Megaforce Ranger Pr super megaforce liveaction group 5531.jpg|Super Megaforce Rangers Power Rangers Dino Charge.png|Power Rangers Dino Charge TommyOliverZeo.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus Clone #2) Zeo-Red.png|Tommy the Red Zeo Ranger Normal VIEWINGGLOBE-prtf-stff-286.jpg|Wesley "Wes" Collins Prtf-red.png|Wes the Red Time Force Ranger Trip-Morph.jpg|Trip Regis Prtf-green.png|Trip the Green Time Force Ranger Time_Force___Katie_Walker_01.jpg|Katie Walker Prtf-yellow.png|Katie the Yellow Time Force Ranger TF Lucas Kendallprfanonwiki.jpg|Lucas Kendall Prtf-blue.png|Lucas the Blue Time Force Ranger TF_Eric_Meyers_(Forever_Red).jpg|Eric Myers Prtf-quantum.png|Eric the Quantum Ranger Ryan-Kelley-.jpg|Bobby Fieldman Jet-yellow.png|Yellow Flight Squad Ranger Carrie Reichenbach.jpg|Kristen Spade Jet-white.png|White Flight Squad Ranger Jhoanna Trias.jpg|Tina Montez Jet-blue.png|Blue Flight Squad Ranger OgieBanks.jpg|Zane Stacks Jet-black.png|Black Flight Squad Ranger Justin Bolton.png|Justin Bolton Jet-red.png|Red Flight Squad Ranger Power Rangers Midnight Stealth.png|Power Rangers Midnight Brigade LupinRed.png|Andrew the Red Midnight Ranger LupinBlue.png|Curtis the Blue Midnight Ranger LupinYellow.png|Violet the Yellow Midnight Ranger LupinGreen2.png|Liam the Green Midnight Ranger LupinPink.png|Talia the Pink Midnight Ranger Power Rangers Laser Justice.png|Power Rangers Prime Justice PatorenIchigo.png|Corey the Red Prime Ranger Patorensango.png|Monica the Pink Prime Ranger PatorenNigo.png|Richie the Green Prime Ranger PatorenShigo.png|Terrell the Blue Prime Ranger Patorengogo.png|Kylie the Yellow Prime Ranger LupinBlack.png PatRen 7.png Jim Carter.png|A.L.E.X. Prime Justice Alpha.png|Prime Justice Alpha Ranger Prime Justice Omega.png|Prime Justice Omega Ranger Anton_Mercer.jpg|Anton Mercer Detective Keanu Song.jpg|Detective Keanu Song SPD-Green.png|Keanu as SPD Green Ranger Kodi-Smit-McPhee_Roman.jpg|Roman Matthews S.P.D._Blue_Ranger.png|Roman as SPD Blue Ranger leverage_three_quarter_a_p.jpg|Desmond Carver Prspd-red3.png|Raymond as SPD Red Ranger Mer-Mer Chen.jpg|Mikayla Suzuki Prspd-yellowskirt.png|Mikayla as SPD Yellow Ranger Sophia Crawford 4.png|Lauren Reid Prspd-pinkskirt.png|Lauren as SPD Pink Ranger Prtf-vils-nadira1.jpgprfanonwiki.jpg|Nadira Ranski with no scar.jpg|Ransik Gallery The Alliance The Leader Power Rangers Hyperforce.png|The Leader DNhG4uPUMAEW5a .jpg|Candius Cornicus Shiburai.png|Shiburai Zedd2prfanonwiki.jpg|Lord Zedd Rita Repulsa (new look).png|Rita Repulsa Ritafull.jpg|Rita Repulsa Goldar.jpg|Goldar MMPR Scorpina.jpg|Scorpina MMPR-scorpinamonsterprfanonwiki.jpg|Scorpina (monster form) Mordant.png|Mordant Squatt.jpg|Squatt Baboo.jpg|Baboo Finster.jpg|Finster Putty-Patrollers.jpg|Putty Patrollers Z Putties.jpg|Z-Putty Patrollers Super_Putties.jpg|Super Putty Patrollers MMPR_Pudgy_Pig.jpg|Pudgy Pig VenjixImage01prrpmtuberedlightabclogo.png|Venjix Virus 220px-RPM-venjix1.jpg|Venjix Virus (Generation 13 body) 220px-Venjix_G13_Upgraded.jpg|Venjix Virus (Generation 13 body, upgraded) 20111126204039!Goon-vi-yogoshimacritein.jpg|Emperor Venjix (complete body) Cyrus_Rikter.jpg|Cyrus Rikter gb-40-19.jpg|Ultra Emperor Venjix TSG-messiah.jpg|Lord Duradel (virus form) Messiah.jpg|Duradel (physical form) Neo-Messiah.png|Duradel (final form) Tenaya_15.png|Tenaya 18 Buster-escape.png|Tenaya 18 (monster form) 220px-ChirakashizkyTVA.png|Sheriff Lead Kilobyte.jpg|Kilobyte General_Shifter.png|General Shifter General_Shifter_Hyper_Powered.jpg|General Shifter (powered form) General_Crunch.jpg|General Crunch Cog_Warrior.jpg|Professor Cog Buzzkill.jpg|Buzzkill Grinders.png|Grinders Buglar.png|Cyburglars Ad_121813107.jpg|Krampus Naughties.png|Naughties DT Mesogogprfanonwiki.jpg|Mesogog Primator.png|Primator Zolors.jpg|Sinsects Dogranio.jpg|Pyroblazer Goche.jpg|Laguna Destra.jpg|Cydroid Grangler.jpeg|Pyroblazer, Laguna and Cydroid Porderman.png|Skullthugs Queen Maeve.jpg|Morgana La Fey Torc.png|Raptor IceLordofTemra.jpg|Lord Fear LightiningBatofTemra.jpg|Hakon RockWolfofTemra.jpg|Lazarus SeaSerpentofTemra.jpg|Karveron Red Dragon.jpg|The Red Dragon Asquad.jpg|A-Squad Rangers Neo jetman.jpg|Buzzard Rangers Psycho_Rangers.jpg|Psycho Rangers Category:Series Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version)